Idilio idiota
by Arashi-koi
Summary: [SaiSaku] pero por que no podemos?, es que Sasukekun es muy envidioso, no puede prestarte, ni a mi que soy su amigo y lo quiero tanto?...eres un baka! [LIME WAFF]


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Idilio idiota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

**Characteristics:** LIME WAFF

**Status:** Indefinido

**Clearing:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Thanks:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o privado.

**N/A: **si, estoy obsesionada con el SaiSaku, espero les guste esto xD!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya te dije que no!! –Le reclamaba algo enojada-

Porque? –se acerco un poco-

Alguien podría vernos!! –Se puso colorada de ira-

Y que importa? –La acorralo contra el tronco de un árbol-

Claro que importa!! Acaso quieres que me tachen de zorra? –Pregunto con sarcasmo-

Entonces por que me provocas? -sonrió-

Yo no hice tal cosa!! Sai no baka, déjate de niñerías!! –lo empujo un poco-

Claro que si, la forma en la que besaste a Sasuke-kun me puso a cien –aunque su gesto indiferente decía todo lo contrario-

El es mi novio –hizo un puchero-

Aa…y que importa? –Aparto los mechones de cabello rosa del cuello de la muchacha mientras lo acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos-

…-cerro los ojos y suspiro ante el pequeño contacto-…

Desde que Sasuke-kun regreso a la aldea ya no la pasamos bien frontuda –afirmo antes de posar sus fríos labios sobre la piel descubierta de ella-

…-apretó la tela de su falda entre sus puños- por que aceptaste esta misión?…

Para tener un pretexto y poder verte –posos sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la kunoichi-

Estoy con mi novio –puso un tono algo mayor en la ultima palabra, quería recordárselo-

Lo amas?

Si

Y cuando no estaba en Konoha lo amabas?

Si

Y cuando te beso ya sabes donde lo amas?

Sai!!

-sonrió-…y a mi me quieres al menos un poquito?

Si

Yo te adoro –beso sus labios con mucha paciencia, haciéndola sonrojarse y temblar- pero no te amo…si te amara buscaría tu paz, tu bienestar –sus manos se colaron bajo el corpiño rojo y acariciaron los costados de la chica- si te amara no hubiera aceptado esta misión y tampoco te llamaría…

-cerro los ojos frustrada, la hacia sufrir- detente por favor

-se apego mas a ella y le hizo sentir su erección rozando sus caderas contra ella- pero te deseo…mucho…-le abrió la camisa a la Haruno en un rápido movimiento y la observo con muchas ganas-…el es rudo contigo –sonrió con malicia, las marcas sobre la piel de la chica la delataban, los moretones, y los chupones sobre sus pechos la descubrían- sabes cuanto tengo que contenerme para no hacerte lo mismo?

-le miro entre sonrojada y sorprendida- Sa…Sai, acaso tu…eres un hentai!!

-se acerco asta el lóbulo izquierdo de la chica mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua acariciándola lento- no sabes cuantas cosas mas tengo que reprimir solo por que el se puede enterar, no sabes la cantidad de libros que e leído sobre estos temas –apretó un pecho de ella algo fuerte y la acaricio por encima de la tela-

-por inercia cubrió su muy apenado rostro con ambas manos- por que tienes tan poco tacto!! Eso me avergüenza!!

…-metió su mano ágil entre la ropa interior de la ninja medico-y acaricio en su totalidad el sexo de esta- deja a Sasuke-kun –pidió sonriendo y tocando cada vez mas profundo como a ella le gustaba-

-se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo los gemidos que luchaban por escapar-…tu…tu y yo ya no podemos divertirnos…

Porque no? –Los movimientos de sus dedos se detuvieron por un momento-

Por que ya aprendiste todo lo que te tenía que explicar…

Eso crees? –Continuo con sus insinuantes caricias- uno nunca deja de aprender cosas nuevas Sakura…

-muy a su pesar lo empujo aunque su entrepierna palpitara deseosa, y se alejo lo suficiente mientras con manos temblorosas se cerraba la camisa- yo ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte, además tu no me amas…

El amor es un concepto demasiado abstracto…-se lamía los dedos húmedos de la esencia de la kunoichi-

Deja eso!! –Su rostro totalmente sonrojado- eres tan insensible!!

…

…Sakura estabas extraviada? –pregunto mientras Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban-

-Se apresura y se cuelga del brazo del Uchiha mientras este la recibe con un pequeño beso en la frente- ya no lo estoy -sonrió-

Encantador, no lo crees Naruto-kun? -sonrió-

Más bien asqueroso –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía enérgicamente-

Usuratonkachi ¬¬ -la tomo de la mano y siguieron con su camino mientras Sai sacaba el mapa de su mochila, debían apresurarse y cumplir con su objetivo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuación?

Dejen sus comentarios en un review


End file.
